


Summer's puns

by DarkMoonRaveWolf



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoonRaveWolf/pseuds/DarkMoonRaveWolf
Summary: An old picture reminds Yang of a memory
Relationships: Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long, Summer Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 32





	Summer's puns

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I had based off of this
> 
> https://darkmoonravewolf.tumblr.com/post/190626928662/having-summer-be-the-punner-makes-sense-too-if-you

"She's so small…"

Yang was peering at the bundle held in Summer's arms. The newest member to their family. They were laying on the couch in their home. Taiyang had gone out shopping, leaving Summer with her children.

Summer smiled softly as she rocked Ruby. "You were once this small too you know."

Yang reached over to place a hand on her little sister's face, "Was I really this tiny?" As she looked at Ruby's peaceful sleeping face, she couldn't really believe it.

"Of course! It wasn't even that long ago, my little sunny dragon"

Yang giggled, "Was that a pun?."

Summer freed a hand to bring her closer, "It was an attempt at one" she sighed, "When I'm not so tired, I'll be back to my usual jokes in no time."

"I think you just forgot how to pun."

"You doubt me little one? Trust me I'll be back to telling puns, no matter xiao long it takes!" 

As they laughed, a flash went off and they looked over to see Taiyang at the door, bag in one hand and a camera in the other. 

"Don't mind me girls, I'm just taking a picture to remember this moment by!"

…

"-ang? YANG!"

Yang jolted as she was reminded about where she was.

"What were you looking at?" Ruby glanced at the picture held in Yang's hand.

"Just an old photo, was there something you needed, sis?" She asked as she folded the picture back up and put it in her pocket before Ruby could see.

"Alrighty then.. We're ready to go to vale and I was wondering how long it was gonna take you to finish?"

Yang smirked, "You mean xiao long it'll take me to ready?"

Ruby groaned as Yang laughed, "I'll be done in a second sis. Just let me put this up and I'll be ready to go"

Ruby nodded and walked out the dorm to go meet up Weiss and Blake.

A sad smile appeared on Yang as she took the photo out to admire it once again. Summer and her laughing as baby Ruby slept. She quietly tucked the photo in a little corner in her bed.

Yang sighed as she jumped off her bunk and landed down on the floor and left to join up with the rest of her team.


End file.
